


The Perfect Costume

by VillainousShakespeare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Party, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Loki needs to find the perfect costume to wear to a party with you. What will he come up with and how will you react?





	The Perfect Costume

“Where are you off to, darling?” Loki asked you as you checked your purse for your keys, wallet, phone, and metro card.

You turned around and gave him a hard look. You’d only been discussing this for weeks; he wasn’t fooling you with his blandly innocent look.

”Shopping,” you told him tersely.

”For anything in specific?”

”Yeeees,” you drew the word out. “For my costume for tonight. You got yours yesterday, correct? When you and Thor were out?”

”Oh, is that tonight?” He asked, blatantly fake surprise clouding his face. “I forgot all about it. I’m afraid I made other plans.”

”You know, for the God of Lies you can be awfully bad at lying,” you told him.

”Only to you, love,” he grinned, drawing you into his arms and nibbling on your neck. “You are so well attuned to me you see past all of my defenses.”

You allowed yourself to get lost in his kiss for a moment, savoring how good he was at breaking down your own defenses, before recalling the matter at hand.

”Loki!” Scolded, pulling yourself away with no little regret. “We have to go.”

”I don’t see why,” he pouted, flopping down on the overstuffed sofa.

”Very well, I _want_ to go,” you said, abandoning subterfuge. “And you agreed to take me when I asked.”

”That’s because you were naked,” he protested. “I would agree to almost anything when your lovely body is all laid out on display to distract me.

”So I’ve learned,” you told him with a smug grin.

”Brazen hussy!”

”I will use all the advantages I can get!” You confirmed ruthlessly. “Really, Loki it could be worse. It’s not like I am forcing you into some schmaltzy couples costume. You pick out what ever you want from the shop.”

”Darling, you know I can just transform into any being I desire,” he said with a sigh, repeating his complaint for the millionth time. 

“Not fair!” You shook your head. 

“I never said it was.”

”Loki,” you sighed, crossing to sit on his lap, “Halloween is my favorite Holliday. I look forward to it every year, in all its silly, scary, tacky glory. Please, for me. Come to the party, as something other than yourself, without using magic.”

"And what do you suggest I dress as?" he asked, raising a winged brow.

"Well, you can always go as a character from a story or myth," you suggested, attempting to come up with something that would appeal to him.

"Fine, I will go as me!" he replied triumphantly.

"Or you could follow the current trend and go as something sexy," you overrode him, picturing him a pirate costume, guy liner included.

"Again, myself," he answered smugly.

"So go the traditional route," you sighed, tired of his obstinance. "Dress as something you're afraid of."

"I am a God," he puffed out his chest, offended, "I fear nothing!"

"Really? In all your stupidly long years you have never felt a moment of fear? Just pick something and show up!"

You saw him hesitating and decided to lay your trump card down on the table. 

“Think of it this way,” you said. “I promise that you will like my costume very, very much. But if you are not there to appreciate it, I have no doubt that Tony will.”

Giving him a smirk you kissed the end of his nose and stood, grabbing your purse.

”See you tonight, dear!” You sang, heading out.

***

As you stood in the center of the party room nursing your spiked cider you began to fret about your costume. In the shop with Nat, Jane, and Darcey you had felt confident in the get up, but now you just wished you had a blanket to wrap yourself in. Where was Loki when you needed him? He always knew how to calm your insecurities.

"If you don't stop worrying at that, you're going to shed," Nat warned you with a wry smile.

Realizing what you were doing you dropped the black fuzzy tail you had been running back and forth between your hands. The stiff wire kept it from falling and instead it went back to curling up behind you.

"Don't worry," Darcy winked at you through her zombie Barbie makeup, "you look purrfectly adorable."

Rolling your eyes at her horrible pun you glanced down at your black bodysuit, over the knee boots and fishnets. What had you been thinking.

"Well, aren't you just the cat's meow," a voice said behind you.

Turning, you saw tony, drink in one hand and large book in the other. As you perused his costume you didn't know whether to laugh or cross yourself. There he stood, clothed in a dark robe, oversized crucifix hanging below his priest's collar.

"Thank you, Father Stark," you said, settling for a chuckle.

"Of course, my child," he smirked, making a backwards sign of the cross. "Just let me know if you have any sins you want to confess later. Or commit. I'm not picky."

"You're sure you want to hear about everything I let Loki do to me?" you asked sweetly batting your eyes at him.

"Oof, way to ruin the mood!" he grimaced. "No, you just keep all those dirty alien fun time secrets to yourself. Cheers."

As you clanked glasses you made another glance around the party for the people you knew amid Tony's society friends. A ways away Thor stood dressed comically in a wet suit, flower garland around his neck and surfboard under one arm talking to Steve Rogers, who was all duded up as a cowboy. Not far from them Clint, sporting a long dark wig and heavy metal rocker chic was intently demonstrating air guitar to an uncomfortable looking Vampire Maria Hill and a wide eyed Peter in Jedi robes. You smiled at their costumes, but you were looking for someone else.

"So, a cat, huh. Not the most original idea," Tony teased you.

"Not just a cat," you told him. Retrieving the gold item from the table next to you, you placed it on your head and gave him a wide smile.

"What the hell is that?" he stared.

"Don't you get it?" you giggled, straightening you horned tiara. "I'm LoKitty!

"Oh, dear god," he sighed, downing his cocktail. "So, speaking of... where is tall dark and evil? Out robbing kids of their candy?

You opened your mouth to give him a set down when a wave of sound rippled through the room. Looking towards the doorway you felt your breath catch in your throat. Standing there, towering over everyone else, was a creature like none you had ever seen before. Tall and elegant, dressed in leather pants a fur-lined lined open vest revealing a muscled chest, he was dazzling from his long dark hair to his red eyes to his ridged cobalt skin. A gold crown in a familiar design sat atop his head, but even without that you would have known him anywhere.

"Loki," you breathed, transfixed as he swaggered towards you, the crowds melting before him to clear a path.

"Hello darling," he smiled, revealing fangs. "Aren't you the pretty kitty."

"Brother!" a booming voice spoke too close for the volume, concern in his tone. "What are you doing?"

"It's Halloween, Thor," Loki smiled at him. "I told my darling fiancé that I would dress for the occasion. Do you like it, love?"

You shook your head, momentarily unable to speak. You weren't sure how, but it seemed as if putting on the costume had added to his size. You knew all too well how much muscle crisscrossed his lithe body, but the markings and coloration emphasized each well toned part. Try as you might, you could not take your eyes off of him, and longed to trace the designs covering the blue skin.

"You need to speak," Thor said in a loud stage whisper, trying to be subtle. "Please, this is hard for him!"

Startled out of your shocked gaze, you raised your eyes to his and saw that Thor was right. For some reason there was uncertainty and perhaps even fear in Loki's red eyes. 

"Love?" he asked quietly.

"You in that costume," you told him, "are the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Loki gasped, eyes flashing, and you physically threw yourself bodily at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and attacking him with lips. After a moment where he stood stock still, his arms came up and crushed you to him, kissing you with a fervor you returned in spades. Deep in his chest you thought you heard a growl as his large hand slid down your back to grab your ass mold you to him.

"Ooookay there," Tony drawled, "break it up you to. Children in the room. Well, child. God, when did I become the voice of restraint? I've got to change out of this costume!"

You drew back and smiled up at your smugly smiling God, who was presently eyeing you as though he was going to tear your clothing off right there and then.

"So you approve?" he asked roughly.

"I can not begin to tell you how much," you replied in a awed voice. Behind you Thor let out a relieved breath and you spared him a quick glance. "You like mine?"

Flirtily you rubbed your tail down his arm.

"You are an adorable cat," he grinned, "but why on earth are you wearing my helm?"

"Read my collar!" you grinned cheekily, lifting your chin so that he could get a good look at the charm hanging from the choker around your neck."

"LoKitty," he groaned, giving you a hard look. "It is fortunate you are as beguiling as you are, pet."

"Hey, if big blue here gives you any trouble, I've got a warm saucer of milk all ready for you," Tony offered.

"You heard her tag, Stark," Loki didn't even spare him a glance. "I am the owner of this particular cat. Now run along."

"Yes," Thor said jovially, "let us go find out why Banner is wearing that giant hair."

"He's Bob Ross, the happy tree painter," you heard Tony say as Thor dragged him away."

When you were alone in your little space, Loki leaned down and kissed you again, this time soft and melting. Despite the crowded room you began to feel an intense arousal deep inside you.

"We might need to leave early," you gasped when he let you up for air.

"I'm glad you don't mind my choice," he said, searching your eyes.

"I don't even care that you used magic," you told him, "it was worth it."

"I didn't," he said softly.

"What? Then how?"

"My love, could we perhaps take a walk out of doors?"

Wondering at his subdued tone, you nodded and allowed Loki to direct you towards the door to the patio. Again everyone in your path skittered quickly to the side as you passed. The fear seemed to amuse Loki, piercing the reserve he had built around him. As you passed by an afroed Bruce, Loki turned his head towards him, bared his fangs, and snarled menacingly, laughing as the scientist turned artist jumped back, startled. Loki chuckled and ushered you outside.

"What is it?" you asked, once you were seated on a bench in a secluded little gazebo down a winding path.

"It's what you said, about my using magic to look this way."

"I meant it, Loki. I don't mind," you smiled at him.

"But that's the thing, love. I didn't. In fact, tonight is the first time you have seen me without it."

"Loki, what are you saying?" you asked.

Standing up, he began pacing back and forth in front of you, worrying at one of his hands.

"I have told you that I am adopted," he began, not looking at you, "that I am not Aesir as are Thor and the rest of my family."

"Yes, you said you are... Jotunn, was it?"

"Indeed. But there is another name for them," he said, taking a deep breath. "On Asgard, we call them Frost Giants."

"Frost Giants?" you repeated, mouth falling open as the implication began to hit you. "Then this..."

"Is my true form. Yes."

At long last he raised his eyes to look at you. The naked need you saw in his face as he waited for your reaction went straight to you heart.

"Why did you hide this from me?" you asked.

"That I am a monster?" he laughed bitterly. "I would think that was self explanatory. I was trying to inscroll you, not drive you away in fear."

"Loki," you said, standing and taking his hand, "you do not give me enough credit. Do you remember when I made you watch beauty and the beast?"

"Was that the one with the musical furniture or the animal outlaws?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Musical furniture," you laughed, "the animal outlaws was Robin Hood. At any rate, you know how at the end she says she loves him and he turns in the human prince?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I understand. I will change back and never show this form again."

"Loki you misunderstand me! The first time I saw that movie, when he turned back into a human prince I looked at the screen and, out loud in theater I yelled 'No! Change him back!'"

"What are you saying," he asked, standing very still.

"I am saying," you explained, "that in your Aesir form you are the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. As you are now... well, the fact that I still am wearing my clothing is a gigantic problem for me."

"That can be remedied," he growled.

Before you knew what had happened you were lying on your back on the bench, Loki looming over you in all his Jotun glory. Leaning down he licked you from your shoulder up to your earlobe, which he sucked on with surprising gentleness considering the sharpness of his teeth.

"Pet," he rumbled, "I want you more than you can possibly imagine. But I must warn you. In this form, I am... bigger."

"I've noticed," you grinned, running your hand down his chest.

"I am trying to be serious," he admonished you, making you bite your lip. "I will fill you in ways you have never felt before. And I do not think I can be gentle. There is too much primal urge in me."

"Then don't be," you told him, eyes blown wide with lust. "Take me, my King. Make me yours."

As if a tether had been snapped, he was all over you, hands, mouth, body devouring you as you rode the wave of his passion. In a matter of moments your body suit had been ripped to shreds, though somehow your skin remained unmarred by his tearing nails. His hand was then between your legs, dragging through you slick slit. You moaned loudly, finding it impossible to care that you were outside, close by to a bustling party. Loki stifled your moan by swallowing it with his kiss. His tongue muffling the noise in your mouth. If his fingers were anything to go by in terms of his enhanced size, you were glad he had presence of mind enough to prepare you. As they sank into you and curled relentlessly against your sensitive spot you came almost instantly, riding them through your explosion.

When you had calmed down marginally, Loki stood up and pulled you up.

"On your hands and knees," he growled, shedding his leather trousers.

The site of his massive erection, big and almost purple with desire, gave you a moment of panic, but before you were able to give in to the fear he had folded his body over yours and was dragging it over your dripping pussy. No longer caring about anything but getting him inside you, you pressed back towards him.

"Take a deep breath and relax, love," he hissed in your ear.

As you followed his advice, he lined himself up and thrust forward, sheathing himself inside you with a moan of pure bliss. You could feel him shaking as he struggled to hold still while you adjusted. When he could no longer contain the lust, he began to move, gaining in strength and pace as he lost himself to his need. His hand came beneath you to toy with your breast, bruising you you were sure, but it was such a sweet ache. His lips found your neck, sucking and kissing as he chased his pleasure. The noises of he made were a chorus of snarls and grunts, and your own cries rose to join them.

"So perfect," he panted. "So tight, so willing."

"Yes," you gasped. "Yes my love."

"You are mine. My mate. My love. Mine."

As he continued his hot, possessive litany, his thrusts began to gain in urgency and lose their rhythm. Dragging his hand downward, he thrummed over your clit as his sharp teeth pierced your skin, tongue lapping the small rivulet of blood that resulted. The combination of pain and pleasure sent your flying over the edge, clenching vicelike around him and pulling him with you.

It was some time before either of you regained the power of speech. By the time you did, you were curled up against his chest, head nestled in the crook of his shoulder while he played absently with your hair, his long vest acting as a blanket to cover your naked bodies.

"I will confess this was not how I foresaw the night going," he said at last.

"What did you foresee?" you asked, smiling at him.

"Tears, screaming, running away," he shrugged.

"And yet you did it anyway," you mused. "You were right this morning, you are fearless."

"Not so," he said seriously. "I was terrified, love. Terrified that you would leave me."

"Never," you vowed, tracing the marking on his face.

"You can't now," he told you smugly. "We are mated. That is for life. I have your scent, and will be able to track you no matter where you flee."

"Is that true?" you asked, gaping at him.

"You'll never know, will you," he smirked.

"We should probably get out of here," you sighed, "before someone comes to look for us. Although I don't know how I'm going to make it back to our rooms with my costume like this."

"Easily fixed," he grinned, waving his hand and clothing you in a new, undamaged outfit. It was not, however, your LoKitty. The tiara was back on your head, but instead of a bodysuit, tail, and ears you were clad in a female fitted replica of his formal armor. 

"Lady Loki?" you asked, giggling.

"Better. I left the collar," he smirked. "You may be a Goddess, but you still belong to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
